The present disclosure generally relates to haptic feedback, and specifically to modifying data generating haptic feedback to account for changes in user perception of haptic feedback.
Virtual reality (VR) is a simulated environment created by computer technology and presented to a user, such as through a VR system. For example, a VR system presents audio and visual data to a user to present the simulated environment to a user. Additionally, a VR system may also provide haptic feedback to a user to more fully immerse a user in the simulated environment by simulating a sense of touch to the user via various methods, e.g., vibration, heat, force, or motion. However, certain types of feedback presented to a user by the VR system may affect a user's perception of subsequent feedback. For example, haptic feedback having greater than a threshold amplitude or frequency may prevent a user from detecting haptic feedback provided within a threshold time interval of the haptic feedback with greater than the threshold amplitude or frequency. Similarly, providing a user with an audio signal having greater than a threshold amplitude may prevent a user from hearing audio signals with lesser amplitudes presented within a threshold time interval of the audio signal having greater than the threshold amplitude.